Life Changer
by ShyValentine
Summary: Yoshida, Hisami has seen many different faces of the world. She has been given scars that will haunt her for her entire life. Kumi, however, will continue to fight her way through it all until the very end-even if it means killing the crying child inside of her to live in a world that was not made for her.
1. Prologue: Listen To My Story

My life can be pieced together by journal entries and by words of those who I have met throughout my long journey. Even though it really wasn't that long-I passed away at 24 years and 4 months. No matter, it was still quite interesting to live through, even with all of the hardships that were thrown at me since my birth. However, those diaries and words do not contain all of the important details that make my life so interesting… So, here is my story; from beginning to end.

I was born on a cool March day in a whole other world, where the wind danced with cherry blossoms, and the clouds above roamed with each other. I was the youngest, following after my twin sister who was born a good couple of hours before one would think about actually rising to start the day. Ahead of her by four years was our older brother, Katsuro (勝郎). Michiko (美智子), my sister, and Katsuro were both given beautiful names. Katsuro was names for victory, while my sister was named for not only wisdom, but for beauty. My real name is completely bland and boring, and I don't enjoy sharing it, as I am almost completely certain that my parents just came up with some unplanned name, as I was just as unplanned. Hisami (久美) mean beauty, but there was almost no hope in that name. I would never want to be known for beauty alone (but of course beauty is a plus), but for my words and actions.

These two people, along with my parents, though seemingly small in the story, were parts of my world, they meant everything to me. So, please, remember them as I tell you my story about how I went from a simple child to whom I died as.

And, now, let the story begin.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start Of A Scar

"'Nee-chan! Wait for me!" I called, small legs trying to catch up to the mirror in front of me, the two of us climbing up the green hill to the great green tree that overlooked our tiny village. We were panting hard, our dark brown hair parted at opposite sides getting in our equally dark brown eyes. We looked at each other and giggled, plopping down as we felt our sweat mix in with the humidity that was July. I took a glance over the village that I had called home, all of the small homes that showed their age with faded colors that were put there by the first residents of them of which we all descended from and the disrepairs due to weather and floods that the ocean nearby brought. However, since the year after our birth, the floods haven't occurred nor has the normal heavy rains. I didn't understand it at the time, it was only something that the adults spoke of throughout the village, which caused for rice patties over in the nearby hills to dry out.

I was broken from my observations of the village when Michiko stood up, waving her arms up at two approaching figures. They looked up at us before waving, heading towards the direction of the beach. We eagerly ran down, seeing Katsuro and his best friend, Daichi, who in turn smiled and greeted us. Daichi patted my head as I quietly greeted him, Michiko greeting them as loudly as possible. Katsuro just put a hand on her back and guided her towards the beach as she began talking about our morning, Daichi smiling down at me.

"Hisami, your eyes are as beautiful as always," he smiled caringly down at me, my cheeks heating up a little. I bobbed my head, looking down at my feet as I mumbled a "thank you", the hard dirt underneath my zori turning into mushy sand as we reached the beach. The waters were relatively still, making it perfect for our lessons for the day.

Daichi was one of the only ones considered "middle class" in the village full of poor families and hungry children. His father was a sort of "middle man" for nobles and traveled often, taking trade between families as needed and got paid very well with each time he traveled. With the money, Daichi and his parents were fed, along with his two older brothers and his three younger sisters. They always had food in their bellies, but they would sometimes make food for other residents who didn't have any. They even gave Michiko and I some clothes and shoes to borrow for the festivals. Even with all of that, they taught Katsuro how to read and write, and then both he and Daichi taught Michiko and I. That's what we used the sand for. With our mighty sticks, we drew symbols in the ground to make words.

"Michiko, your handwriting is turning out really well," Daichi complemented, Katsuro having to walk me through the symbol for "hi" again. I kept writing the one for "ku".

"This is too hard…" I complained under my breath, my brother kneeling down and drawing the symbol with his finger for me to copy. So I did so. Somehow incorrectly. I couldn't help but glance over at Michiko, who was getting everything correctly. She was so perfect at this… I just sighed and dropped the stick, needing to stop. Before Katsuro could put it back in my hands, a familiar voice calling out for my sister and I made our heads snap up from the sand. Mother was calling for us.

Katsuro and Daichi nudged us from the beach, the two of us running quickly to the awaiting young woman who stood outside of our house. She was dressed in a tattered robe that one would have worn as a servant maybe a hundred years ago. Hand-me-downs were the only clothes me and my family actually got. She handed me a small woven basket and began drilling the instructions into our heads yet again. Enough food for the week, from the town that take 30 minutes to walk to. Be back by supper with at least enough food for one person.

And so we walked. And walked. And walked… We barely talked. I always felt guilty about stealing food every week. There were other people who needed that food that we stole too… My sister seemed to be fine with the idea, as she never complained about going up to the stands and to other people and sneaking the food away. I suppose even simple five-year olds such as us differed in morality.

When we reached the small town, we made our way to the market. I took it upon myself to distract the unsuspecting victims as my sister snuck fruits, vegetables and even a little bit of fish from baskets and stalls. It caused me to be smacked onto the ground once and receive a bruise on my cheek, but I didn't cry. I was used to strangers doing so when I had to pester them, but it worked.

This is how I lived for the next year. With my siblings, both of my parents, and content with my lifestyle. Sure, I was hungry often and it was almost always cold at night, but I was happy with it. I was with the people I loved, and nothing was wrong… Until father got sick that February. He used to never be home, constantly trying to find work in homes throughout other villages to complete any task given to him that would result in some money. But, then we realized that he was home everyday. Always in bed. Katsuro began looking for work in his place, Michiko and I forced to stay home to help mother care for him. He passed away after a month. It was sad, of course. We all cried and mother wept for days.

However, he wasn't the only one. Throughout the village, other men, women, and children, even a couple of whole families were becoming sick and dying. It was in mid-March when Michiko and I turned six, and we noticed Katsuro acting very odd. He was constantly pale, and mother was pestering him to rest some. He even cried himself to sleep a few times. On the one fateful night that could be counted as the official turning point of my childhood, I had crawled underneath the blanket with him to fall asleep, my mother and Michiko across the one-room home from us. I awoke very late at night to lightning lighting up the room and thunder rumbling across the sky. And alone under the blanket.

To be honest, I felt that something was wrong from the beginning, as though a little person had crawled into my gut and tugged at my stomach. I stood and went to the door, sliding it open. Katsuro's zori were still there. I slipped mine on and ran off, going to the one place I could think of to begin looking-our tree. As I approached the hill, while no one ever believed me, I swear I saw him. He turned and looked right at me. But he was gone after the lightning began to dance fiercely in the sky and rain droplets found their way into the ground. I raced up the hill as fast as I could, finally reaching the top. I looked up, the lightning giving me the light to see the most horrifying thing my young eyes had yet to see. I was frozen, shaking and feeling as though I had lost the ability to breathe. I fell to my knees, looking at the body suspended in air, dangling like a bucket over a well. Finally, I screamed, tears rushing down my face as though they were racing to see who could make it to my chin first. "'Nii-chan!" I cried out, screaming and crying. Two of the closest families must've heard me, for they came before my mother and Michiko. I had stopped crying. Michiko held onto me, my mother rushing to the men who pulled him down.

Daichi came over with two pieces of papers, explaining how he had written the two of us notes that were found held tightly in his hands. Wherever he had gotten the parchment from was completely beyond us. He took us back to our house while his mother attempted to calm down ours, lighting a candle and reading the letters to us. Michiko was told about how much of a bright and smart girl she was, and how she needed to use that to gain an advantage in this world. She would do wonderful things, as she was born to do.

"'Hisami'," Daichi started, looking over the letter. I could see, even then, how he looked so much older than twelve-maybe more like sixteen. "'You are the most tenderest soul that could ever walk this earth. I remember you saying how you did not like your name, for you wanted to be known for more than just beauty… But I think being known for your beautiful soul is just as important as being known for wisdom. Without you, I may have done this even sooner. Your heart is too kind to hate me for this, but you are still innocent-I did this to give you a chance to live. You'll see how someday. My sweet Hisami, don't forget who you are. You'll see me again.'"

And that was it. My sister and I just sat there, holding onto our notes tightly, trembling. If only I was given a real chance to realize what else was going to be changing in my life. Maybe I would've joined him.


	3. Chapter 2: The Day I Became A Person

"Hisami, up. Come on, get up." I was being pulled from my dreamless state of sleep by the sound of my mother's worn voice, my own body trying to find a way to move. I was tired, too drained to properly open my eyes and look at her. Not like I could see her anyways. The sun hadn't risen, the crescent moon still high in the sky giving very little light, only a faint outline of her body and messy hair being seen. My brother had been discovered two weeks beforehand, and we were all changed. Mother was quiet, but now even more protective of Michiko and I, forbidding us from leaving our tiny home under any circumstances. Not like we would have. We just sat around all day, Michiko sleeping most of the time, while I just sat there trying to find something to do to take my mind from the image of Katsuro in the tree. I could rarely sleep, seeing his dangling body every time I closed my eyes.

Slowly, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, giving a big yawn. Mother made me stand up by picking me up by my arms and placing me on my feet, her hands trembling as she moved around me. I looked around the shadows that surrounded me, realizing that Michiko wasn't in the room. "Mother, where is Michiko?" I asked, my childish voice too tired to sound as worried as I suddenly had become.

No answer. She took my hand and lead me outside, putting on her zori before helping me get my own on, placing a large brown cloth over my head, cinching it around my neck to create a hood with a large ribbon that tapered at the ends that Daichi had given my siblings and I as a way to say that we would always be there for each other, a pattern of a cherry blossom petal that was embroidered on by his mother in the center.

"Mother, where are we going?" I asked, beginning to wake up as my eyes adjusted to the little light that was given from above. I could see the blankness in my mother's face, how she moved as though being controlled in some way. She still didn't reply. Instead, she took my small hand, hers still shaking, and began to walk.

This walk was quiet. Every so often, I would repeat my question of where we were going, only to receive silence. After about two hours of just walking, my tiny legs becoming fatigued and my belly letting out a small groan, we finally stopped. I didn't know where we were, but she sat me down behind a tree and went off. I did not dare to move, only standing when she brought me over to a man with a cart full of cloth.

"Hisami, listen to me," my mother finally spoke as the man stood there, looking through a small pouch that carried bits of coins. Her eyes were fierce as they looked into mine, her hands firmly placing themselves on my tiny shoulders. "You're going with this man to a place called Yokohama. Repeat it." I did so. "Good… Good girl… When you get there, look for the Kumo house. Don't ask for it, not unless it's a woman with a white face like snow and a nice kimono. Where are you going?" I replied to her as she wanted, a sigh escaping from her as she nodded. "Tell them that you're nine years old. You can get away with that. You look old enough and you're obedient and loyal enough to be even older than that… They'll change your name, but remember that you come from our family… Forever, okay? Don't forget that, and don't try to… You're a meaningless name from a meaningless family, but a loving child from a loving family." Then, for the first time that I could remember, she brought me close into a hug, not even seeming aware of the man oddly watching us. "Michiko is safe… She will have to fight to live in this world. Please run from it... Please run from this cruel world… Stay safe, Hisami…"

"Ma'am," the man finally stepped up, seeming a little impatient. "I have to go, please hurry up."

Mother looked up at him, then down at me. She hugged me again, her cheek becoming wet as it pressed against mine. "Go forward and don't look back. Never look back. Always keep going…" And with that, she kissed my forehead and stood, the man picking me up and placing me in the cart, closing the back to keep the cloth from falling out.

"Mother…" I finally croaked after all of my silence, grasping the top of the back as I peered over to her shadow. "Don't leave me…" I begged, hearing the wheels turn beneath me. I realized then that she wasn't even looking at me, her back turned to the cart that was being pulled away by the man and his horse. "Mama!"

No reply. The man didn't even say anything. Until the gate at which she stood at was gone, I sat down completely, tears running down my cheeks uncontrollably as I finally saw that my life wasn't going to go the way that I would have never planned.

For the rest of the trip, we made five stops. I had to lay down as to not be seen by men that the driver spoke to when it came to trading his cloth. He did tell me that I should try to sleep, as it would be a good three days before we would reach Yokohama. Each stop included a small piece of his food and to use the restroom. However, I couldn't sleep. Nightmares during my small naps would cause me to suddenly wake up just to see the clouds floating up above me freely.

On the third day, we finally stopped, the man coming to the back and helping me out, setting me on the ground. "Your mother has already paid me. The Kumo house is closer to the sea, there." I followed where his finger pointed, the early morning bringing about a tiny wave of people. "Go on, then. I don't want a child to cause any harm to my trade." And with that, I was shooed off, my weak legs carrying me to an area of fish trade and other small businesses close to the sea. Then something even weirder. Even closer to where I was headed were men in odd outfits with ridiculously pale skin (even though my tone was similar to theirs, I had spent much time in the sun, which did not seem to be the case for them), with big eyes of blues and greens, and short light hair. I tried not to stare, keeping my eyes hidden beneath the brown cloth that rested on my head as I forced myself to keep walking. Why did they look so weird?

That's it, I think I'm lost… I thought after walking for what felt like an eternity. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but look up. There, as my mother had said, was a woman with a face as white as snow and beautiful kimono with black hair pinned up in such an elegant style. After my moment of trance, I went over to her, my tiny hand reaching out and gently tugging at her sleeve. "Excuse me…" I started, the woman stopping in her tracks and looking down at me with kind eyes.

"Yes, little one?" She smiled, bending down a little bit to better hear my soft voice. I asked her about the Kumo house, her face seeming confused. "Are you sure that's what you're looking for little one?"

"Yes," I nodded, feeling exhausted as I remembered my mother's back from just a few nights before. "Mother said to find the Kumo house, and to only ask women with white faces and kimonos about it."

Her face fluctuated to some emotion that I couldn't decipher. "Very well…" She nodded, standing and looking down at me. "I'll take you there. What was your name?"

"Yoshida, Hisami…" I replied quietly, following the young woman through the streets.

"What a lovely name," she smiled at me, giving me the first compliment about my name that I had ever heard. "My name is Asakichi."

We didn't say much else, but the walk wasn't awkward. She had this air of kindness and love, her presence almost enough to make me relax into a dream-like state. When we reached the Kumo house, she opened a large gate, leading me inside of the property. The area itself contained three buildings, one where many women dressed similarly to Asakichi departed from, and a second one where they went to. The third building was quiet, no one going in or out from the sliding doors.

We went into the largest building which stood in the center of the property, the two of us taking our shoes off and being given another pair. I was confused, but put them on as she did, ten other women in the room watching me intently. I stayed quiet, Asakichi asking about someone before taking my hand and walking with me to a hallway with two doors on either side. "In this house, we are all very close to each other, even to the Lady of the house. You'll hear us be a little less formal with her, but remember your manners." I simply nodded. She went to a door made of wood and knocked softly, quietly calling a name that I couldn't catch the first time.

She opened the door once a response was received, becoming much more humble in her mannerisms. "Kumakichi-sama, do you have a moment to speak?"

"Yes, of course Asakichi-san. What-oh. Who is the little one behind you?" The slightly older woman looked at me, her face also painted white, full lips as red as a rose and eyes so perfectly lined with black, dressed in a very elegant and beautifully-decorated dark kimono.

"This is Yoshida, Hisami-chan… I think her mother sent her from her home to here… I found her in the streets looking for this house," Asakichi explained as I gave a deep bow to the middle-aged woman, staying silent. I was offered to sit in front of her small desk that sat at the floor, Asakichi sitting on her knees behind me as I sat down.

The older woman asked me a series of questions, including my age, where I came from, where my family is, and then made me read a little bit. Nine, I didn't know the name of my town, father and brother were dead, I didn't know where my sister and mother were. I couldn't read very well. She sighed, looking me up and down. "I don't know… You seem kind enough, but…"

"Kumakichi-sama, if I may," Asakichi started behind me, bowing a little. "I would be happy to take her under my wing, now that Kozakura-san is no longer under my apprenticeship."

Again, I was looked up and down, the cloth that had been removed from my head rested on my shoulders, my shoulder-length hair messily flowing down. Finally, she nodded, writing something down on some parchment. "Very well. Please get her settled, and I trust that you can give her a new name by the end of the week. Come to me if there are any problems."

We both bowed, giving a deep thanks before we both left the room, Asakichi looking down at me. "Very well, then. Until we get you a name, you'll be nicknamed 'Hito'."

"Himo?"

"No, Hito… Person?" I just gave her a blank stare. "Okay, then… We'll figure it out soon. For now, let's get you settled in and some food… You look as though you've been starved your whole life."

Well, she wasn't wrong… This life may be better than I had thought it might be without my family. Even though I wouldn't be known as myself for a week and just as a "person".


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Turn Back Now

Hi, everyone, the author here! So, I know that by "everyone" it's to the zero readers I have (haha!), so this is for the future readers! I do apologize that my previous chapters are kinda vague and slow, Hisami is a slow part in this little thing, her future self will hopefully be more interesting! I will tell you that this chapter might move oddly in some places, but I hope it's good! Now, on we go~

* * *

"Kumi!" I was called from the upper floor in the main house, my pale green kimono moving against my small body loosely, the bright red obi keeping it in place. Quickly, I went up the stairs, my face prematurely painted as white as snow and long dark hair pinned up simply.

" _Hai, oneesan_?" I came into the main area of the top floor, my other _oneesan_ s walking around the same building, going into numerous rooms of the building. I was handed a tray full of _matcha_ and various kinds of _osake_ , my dark brown eyes looking up at Asakichi curiously.

"We're going to be entertaining a couple more Englishmen. You'll be dancing and reciting poetry." She walked in front of me, heading to one of the bright hallways, going to the first of two doors on the left, the two of us getting down low on the ground. She humbly excused us, gently sliding open the door and bowing with her face low to the ground, having me follow her quietly. As usual, I sat the tray down by the main table where three men sat.

To be honest, I was used to the mixture of being stared at and ignored. I spoke no English at the time, but knew that I was always being called "beautiful". At this time, the other residents of the Kumo house believed that I was eleven. In truth, I was only eight. But I was maturing quickly, looks definitely being deceiving. True, I was young-but my youth brought about a different air of innocence and beauty that the other women couldn't quite bring around.

Asakichi spoke to the guests more than I did, my main job to prepare tea and the requested alcohol for the men. Two of them spoke to my superior, happily speaking English with her (even though her English was relatively broken and she could only reply simply to them), but one kept watching me. I stole a glance, his sandy hair combed to the side, light brown eyes studying my painted lip (as I could only have my bottom half red) and simply lined eyes (a special privilege I was given from Kumakichi-sama) and slow hand movements as I poured tea for the other two men, and then him.

" _Arigatou-gozaimasu_ ," he thanked me kindly, catching me off guard. I smiled at him, giving a small bow, starting to move to sit at the side for when I was needed, only to be stopped. "Wait," he started, speaking to me in my native tongue. I turned to look at him, sitting back down beside him. "From what I've seen from my previous visit, you don't get to speak with the others often. I would like to talk to you." He smiled as he spoke, seeming so kind.

" _Hai,"_ I gave another small bow, acting grateful for the opportunity.

He asked me questions. What my name was, what my _actual_ name was (I was not allowed to answer), how old I was, and any other question he could think of.

"This _Geisha_ house hasn't taken in anyone in about four years. You seem quite young to be here, though." A keen observation.

" _Hai_ ," I nodded, then finally allowed myself to look up at him. "I was quite young, but I am very grateful for this opportunity. I am learning many things each day, and it is all because of the other women whom reside here with me."

"You are quite humble, to be saying that." Was that a compliment?

I didn't reply, just smiled.

We talked for a bit longer, this man's Japanese quite good. I felt helpful, in a way. Normally I would just sit to the side and serve tea, being of no help to Asakichi. Now, I was carrying my own conversation, being a little bit more independent. We did, of course, entertain with my dance and poetry, along with Asakichi's instrumental playing and singing. At the end, we both bowed at the door, having received our payments for this small job.

"You did very well, Kumi," Asakichi complimented me as she helped me carry the tray downstairs to get the items cleaned and put up for the next time they were to be used.

"Thank you. For all that you do for me, the least I can do is to strive to become a good _Geisha_ ," I replied simply, my voice in a soft and relaxed state.

I had every reason to be grateful. I had to be explained as to where it was my mother had sent me to, as I had no idea, and my name was changed from Hisami to Kumi. The exact same name that means beauty. Of course, I wasn't too thrilled, but it was better than being called " _hito_ " for an entire week. My job was to entertain the guests that came to the best of my ability, and all of the money I made went towards my bed, food, and teachings. I was now able to read and write Japanese almost perfectly, being drilled constantly whenever I wasn't with Asakichi in a room full of foreign men. The Yokohama region had become rich with fishing and trade from foreign lands, as the stories have been told. And we were the only _Geisha_ house in the area.

At this time, I was still an apprentice, still deciding if I wanted to specialize in the art of dance or poetry. I loved both, as dancing was such a wonderful way to express myself, but poetry let me put more of myself into it. I couldn't decide.

However, most of my time entertaining alone was with the man, named Samuel Werrington, that I had encountered that day. He began to visit me once a week, just wanting tea and to talk for an hour each time. He told me about his family back in England, and what he was doing in Japan; A scholar who would return in about a year. He told me about his beautiful wife and five wonderful children. He seemed to absolutely adore them, and it made me feel lonely. My parents probably never talked that way about me, and I never would get the chance to know if they would.

I remember how one day he requested a picture with me. It was quite odd, but I agreed. He brought the photographer himself and took two pictures with me (it took a good couple of hours). I did find it weird, but figured that it must be for his research, so I didn't complain.

A few months passed during the winter, and my birthday finally came. I was nine, but pretending to be twelve. I hated it. I was so close to finishing my apprenticeship and to begin the journey to being a full-fledged _Geisha_. If only I knew what that meant.

On the day that the Englishman was supposed to visit me, I was met by Asakichi standing in front of the main building, blocking me from entering. She didn't speak, just had me follow her over the stones that lead us to the fork in the grass-to our residency or the building I had never stepped inside of. I was confused, opening my mouth to question it once I was lead to the unknown building's door.

"I honestly hate seeing girls like you go through this…" Asakichi murmured under her breath. "But you're at that age, and are ready to advance… I hope that this doesn't change you, Kumi." I only had a faint idea of what she was talking about, but the conversation of this building in particular hadn't been mentioned for over two years-when I simply agreed to all terms given to me.

"What do you mean by 'change me'?" I questioned, being lead inside. There were four rooms, each relatively small by how the doors were placed. She undid the lock on one of the doors, stepping inside and putting a few things in order, light peeking through from a covered window from one wall.

"Kumi, you came not knowing where you were going. You thought that _Kumo_ was a person." Her reply was short, but she finally continued on after fluffing two pillows in the center of the room and lighting an assortment of candles that stood in the corner of the small room. "You will probably not enjoy this, or you might. It is a part of our services as _Geisha_ , for now, and I hope that you do not falter from us after this…" She sighed and finally turned to me. "I will be in the next building. I will return after half an hour to retrieve you. If you finish earlier, come to the main house. We will talk with Kumakichi- _san_ afterwards."

And with that, she left me alone in the room with a closed door in front of me. Unsure of what to do now, I sat on one of the pillows, patiently waiting. What was happening? This building was always so quiet, and I rarely saw the other women go inside of it. So what was I doing here?

My pondering was cut off by a small announcement of my guest arriving, the door opening and one of my _oneesan_ opening the door for him and letting him in to see me. I didn't realize what was happening until it happened.

I personally don't want to describe the happenings in great detail. It was mentioned later as "deflowering" by the other women. It hurt a little, the man was very rough with me. I cried a little afterwards, struggling to get myself back into an acceptable state to be seen by the other women after he left. Asakichi had to come and help me, tears streaming down my face and ruining my perfectly painted white face, body shaking hard. I kept asking "why? Why?" But received little response. I was taken back to the residency for a bit to calm down and for my makeup to be fixed.

That night, I received a pink hair pin that all of the other women already bore. It was then that I realized why I was the only one who didn't own one until that point-it was a symbol of their virginity taken. If something is unclear, I'll explain. I was told that the "de-flowering" was a process, and was told that it would happen, but I didn't understand at the time (and barely paid attention during the briefing of my appointments anyways). But that didn't change anything-except for me. I noticed how I didn't smile after that night, only forced ones when I had to entertain guests for the remainder of my time there.

I say the remainder of my time, simply because it didn't last much longer. I had tea with Mr. Werrington, who noticed my new accessory almost immediately. This was the most interesting talk of my life, following as so.

"Kumi," he was quiet, the two of us alone with only a table separating us. "Ever since I saw you, I saw a child within you. As though you had to be cared for in a safe and loving environment." No, I didn't know where he was going with this. "I've been writing back and forth with one of my dear friends back in England, I even sent a picture of you to him. I told him that I want to take you back to England, as to give you that environment…" He faltered a little, listening for any footsteps nearby that could belong to any possible eavesdroppers. "I don't have room for you, but he says that he does…"

I simply stared at him as he spoke, mouth gaping open and eyes wide. He was going to take me away? So easily? It wouldn't have been the first time that this would have happened in the Geisha House, but I was so young...

"Please… Now that I see that this has happened…" He sighed, trying to think. "I know that you've lied about your age. I'm sure that they others do too, but it gives you higher pay, yes?" I shut my mouth and nodded silently, trying to comprehend what he was saying. "I will pay your debt and get you out of here and into a warm and loving family… I leave in two months, and I can take you with me then." I stayed silent. "I know you may need some time to think about it-"

"No." I stated simply, stopping him. "I don't need time to think about it…" I had to run from this world, as I was told two years before. This could be my opportunity to flee into a new one. "I love the other women here with all my heart, but I can't bear to do this anymore… I will go with you…"

He looked even more surprised than I just had looked moments before. He must've thought that he was misunderstanding me. "Are you sure…?" I replied in a nod. He smiled widely. "Then, I will send a letter to my friend. You will love the family. They already have two children, a boy and a girl-the girl is probably about your actual age… We should go talk to the Lady of the house, no?"

And so we did. He paid my debt for my education and art lessons, technically freeing me from the house. Along with this, I had to leave the Kumo House the next day, Asakichi insisting that I keep the kimono, obi and accessory as memories of my time with them. I was very thankful, of course, and accepted kindly. During my two months left in Japan, I wore my hair down, it sitting at the middle of my back, and no makeup. In a way, I felt naked, as though I should not have been out in public without it on. I wore a child's kimono, Mr. Werrington pushing the idea of me finally living as a child into my head. He even attempted to do things like get me to go out and play with other children, but I found myself being far too mature and awkward to be around them.

Nothing special happened during this time period, except he began telling me about England, and all of the wonderful things there. He even tried to teach me English, which came out as broken sounds that he couldn't comprehend as an actual language. Immigration documents were gathered and brought into my possession when we went to board the large, loud ship that took me from my home country. There was a little piece inside of me that wished that I had asked for us to go visit my village, just to see it one more time… But I couldn't look back, could I? In my little makeshift bag made from the cloth that I went to Yokohama in tied with Dachi's fabric, I carried the only remnants of my past. There was no turning back now.


	5. Chapter 4: New Name, New Life, New Me

Alright, kinda short but not too shabby length-wise! I'm currently planning on how I want to go about the rest of her childhood, so it might be awhile before the next chapter until I figure it out! Enjoy~

* * *

"Come on!" "Dear, get your bag!" All around me, men and few women were hustling to the side of the ship, anxiously looking at the bright land that they had missed dearly. I stood on my tip-toes, right next to Mr. Werrington, barely able to peek over the small wall. To help, Mr. Werrington picked me up, allowing me to see past the crystal blue sea and to buildings made of rock and horses pulling strange boxes on wheels around. Everyone was dressed in similar fashion, but each looked very different from me.

"Kumi, asoko," Mr. Werrington pointed to a couple standing at the dock as the ship groaned and found its way to the port. "That's my friend and his wife, then ones you'll be staying with."

I looked at them, a cheerful-looking man with a broad shoulders waving up at us, while a very stern dark-haired woman glared. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun. Beside them was a young brunette woman, staying quiet and off-put, but staying close to them. I was put back down, holding my brown sack close to me as Mr. Werrington picked up his suitcase and took my free hand, helping me get through the crowd and down the long steps that lead us to land. Instantly, we were walking funny, our legs trying to figure themselves out after the many weeks at sea.

"Samuel!" A kind voice rang out, the man that Mr. Werrington had pointed out earlier making his way to us eagerly. They put their hands on each other shoulders with one hand, the other going and shaking the other man's free hand.

"Alexis, it's so good to see you after all this time!" Mr. Werrington exclaimed, my ears no longer listening as I couldn't understand a single word coming from out of their mouths. "And Francis, you look as lovely as always!" He complimented the man's wife, who gave a casual curtsy. He then took a step back closer to me, my eyes still at the ground where they've been since we got on land. "This is Kumi," he knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder, my head finally turning up so that I could look at the two adults who stood right in front of me.

"My, she is just as lovely as the picture you've sent me," the man named Alexis smiled at me, looking me over. "How do you do?" He asked, only receiving a blank stare.

"Does she not speak any English?" The woman referred to as Francis crossed her arms, turning to the woman behind her. "I guess we will need you then."

I finally looked at the woman that she spoke to, realizing that she looked similar to me. Brown hair and eyes, pale but not white-she was Japanese. She nodded to the woman, then looked at me, giving a bow that I returned. "My name is Yamada, Aiko. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Yamada-san will be your translator and personal maid in the house," Mr. Werrington explained for me.

"Maid?" I asked, looking confused. "Like what the Emperor has? Why would I need one?"

I wasn't given an explanation, just lead by him and Aiko to follow the other two adults to one of the horse-drawn boxes that I had seen everywhere in the streets. "They're going to take you to finish up some paperwork, then they'll take you to your new home, okay?"

"You're not coming?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing in worry as I took the end of his sleeve into my hand.

"I'm sorry, Kumi. But they will take excellent care of you. And Yamada-san will be here for you whenever you need something, okay?" He explained, seeming apologetic in his words as he looked down at my eyes. "I'll visit you soon."

We parted ways, Mr. Werrington walking a little ways as I was put inside one of the boxes, Aiko sitting next to me in the brown interior, the two adults opposite of spent a couple of hours in an old-looking building where I had to answer some questions to a stranger, Aiko and the two adults right by my side. I didn't fully understand what was happening, but this is how it was explained to me:

As the man of the household was the head of something called the "Order of the British Empire", it was quite simple for me to get papers for my citizenship signed and ready. However, I would have to do one thing that I really didn't want to do: give up my family name. Even after expressing my disinterest to Aiko, I was convinced that I had to do so (or else be sent right back to Japan with nowhere to go).

"Alright, and how do you spell her first and last name?" The man at the desk asked Alexis (who had no idea how to spell my first name), answered by Akiko.

"K-U-M-I."

If I knew what they were doing at the time, I would have told her that I wanted to be called by my actual name, not the one given to me by the Geisha House.

"And the last name?"

Now Alexis answered. "M-I-D-F-O-R-D."

"Kumi Midford. Age nine, from Japan who follows the Shinto religion. Will she be changing her religion soon?" The man asked, Francis immediately confirming that it would be happening within the next season. Akiko explained this to me, and I didn't complain. Getting rid of that religion meant that no one could touch me like that stranger had done for his own pleasure ever again.

We left the building, Akiko insisting on carrying my sack for me, Francis sighing and stating how she was ready to go home. The papers would be processed soon and I would receive a certificate for our records within the next couple of months. I was literally a new person, and I was ready for my new life as Kumi Midford.


	6. Chapter 5: My Breaking Point

This one was very very very difficult to write, as it took a few different twists and turns in my head, and I struggled to find actual resources for the history of other stuff. If you want to see how I went about Kumi's religion, look down at the bottom and I'll tell you how I planned it kinda. Enjoy~!

* * *

"Oh, how darling she looks!" I stood with Akiko and my new sister, Elizabeth, in the grand hall of my cousin's estate. In front of us was my aunt, whom I had only met once before in the two months I had been in London. She was smiling at us two smaller girls, Akiko giving her a curtsy. She was looking over my summer dress that matched Elizabeth's, though she sported a red one while I wore a baby blue. We both even wore pigtails, her blond hair in cute curls that she wore daily, while mine fell straight behind my shoulders, tied up with white bows. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Lady Midford has left me in charge with you and Lord Phantomhive, My Lady," Akiko explained formally, Elizabeth tugging on my hand to lead me to the garden at the back of the manor. The two women followed us, talking about my new parents and about me, stepping out into a warm sunny day.

The grass was still a little damp from the rainfall that made its presence the day before, but the sun was shining and the wind was pushing gently past us. At the side, close to the manor's bushes, sat Lord Phantomhive on a pale sheet, talking with my small cousin, a woman in red placing a stone at a corner of the sheet to prevent it from blowing over in the wind.

"Vincent!" My aunt called, the small group going over, Elizabeth's hand letting go as she went to hug the dark-haired child, whose blue eyes lit up as he hugged her back.

"Ah, here's the guests of honor!" The man chuckled, patting Elizabeth on the head as he stood, looking at me. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Kumi," he smiled down at my short self, Akiko kneeling by me to translate, even though I had roughly understood.

"Remember what to say to that?" She asked me in Japanese, my family watching me with anticipation.

I shook my head, Akiko murmuring the words slowly into my ear for me to copy. "The puresha is mahn…" I attempted to repeat, cheeks burning red as my sister and cousin giggled at me.

I was replied with a smile and the same pat of the head that Elizabeth had received a minute before, my uncle stating that he had work to finish and would be out soon. In the meantime of his beginning to go inside, Akiko introduced me to the lady in red, who gave me permission to call her "Auntie Angela", or just "Auntie" if her name was too difficult. I nodded and gave a small curtsy as I had been trained to do.

"Kumi!" Elizabeth hurried over to me, taking my arm. "Let's play!"

I nodded, recognizing the word "play", as she said the word often to me, and was taken to Ciel, who greeted me with a "hello," which I was easily able to reply the same.

Akiko was offered to sit with my aunts, giving me the chance to independently listen to and comprehend what my playmates were excitedly babbling about. They talked as we played, smiling with each other and giggling, even though Akiko kept her maid's composure.

"How has Kumi been adapting to London?" Auntie Rachel asked curiously, my playmates trying to tell me that they wanted to play hide and seek.

"Well. She's starting to show allergies, and has already had a cold, but the weather is similar to what she grew up in," Akiko explained, trying to think some. "It isn't anything to worry about."

"Ann here is actually a doctor!" Auntie Rachel exclaimed, gesturing to her sister. "Perhaps she could take a look at her sometime if her allergies get too bad."

"I wouldn't mind," she agreed, Akiko nodding.

"I will make sure to tell Lady Midford about the offer." A moment passed of us just laughing.

"How about her English? It seems as though she's learned a few words?" Auntie Rachel asked, probably hearing my sorry attempts at talking to my cousin.

"Oh, yes. She's actually learning how to write and listen quite quickly already. However, she is a little shy when it comes to speaking, so that area is a bit lacking... " Akiko gave a sigh, probably thinking about our lessons and how I struggled with pronunciation. "I cannot blame her for having some trouble, as I understand her troubles. However, she should be able to speak enough for her conversion next March."

"That must be quite exciting," Auntie Angela replied. "She will be baptized and everything all on the same day, yes?"

"I believe so. I had to try and translate the process to her when her new religious teacher came a few weeks ago, but it was a little hard to explain to her that she will be leaving her current religion."

The two women nodded, turning their attention to my body falling and hitting the soft grass, just for me to stand up and try to run from Ciel who attempted to chase me. Being caught, we laughed, Ciel's arms tight around me as not to let me go.

During the next year, we celebrated two birthdays-Ciel's and Elizabeth's. They both turned nine, and I had managed to be able to tell them happy birthday without any help. In fact, I could tell them many things without any help. Speaking wise, my English was getting better. I was practicing for hours every day, except for Saturdays and Sundays when mine and Elizabeth's history teacher and my conversion teacher came to our home. My brother would come home from his school for a few days at a time, and father would come home once his work was finished. Mother ran many errands on her own, but was home with us quite often.

I hadn't realized how high up in the ranks my new family was until the ceremony of my conversion into the Anglican Church found its way into an uncomfortably humid March day. My ceremony was public, as there were not many children as old as I was being baptized or being given the name of a saint to follow, nor to take their first communion. When the day came, I was dressed in white, my hair braided back, and feet adorned with small white heels. We all sat inside of the city's smaller and older church that I had slowly become accustomed to, Ciel and his parents to my right while my parents sat to the left of me. Auntie Angela, along with many others who wished the witness the conversion of the Marquess's adopted daughter.

All together, the ceremony wasn't that long. We started out with prayers, then I stood at the front of the congregation, my parents, aunt and uncle behind me. I was baptized first, the basin that was normally used for infants filled with holy water, my head peering into my reflection as the father took a small sea shell and poured water on my head three times. That was done.

By that point, I was no longer Shinto. But there was more. He proceeded to put an oil on my forehead (one that smelled funny and burned a little), murmuring things to us that I really couldn't understand. "We welcome you, Kumi Clotilde Midford, daughter of Alexis and Francis Midford, whose life will then be placed into the hands of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive if left abandoned by the cause of death, into the Anglican Church of England."

At this point, people could clap, and some did. We stood at the front, my young eyes glancing at Ciel and Elizabeth, then to Akiko's figure that waited by the doors of the church. For a moment, it felt as though there was someone else lingering in the doorway, but I couldn't pin-point who it was with the amount of people present. We finished with a communion, the wine sitting bitter in my mouth, but not worse than the osake at my old Geisha House. For some reason, as we left the doors of the church, I felt myself missing those women. I almost wanted them to be there with me, to be smiling and encouraging me like they used to. But, they were thousands of miles away. I would probably never see them again anyways.

To be honest, nothing else really happened for awhile. I was starting to grow more independent in my English, even getting better at my pronunciation, and was being given regular studies. I was awful at things like basic math and history, and was a complete tom-boy when it came to our "lady practice" (practicing things like how to have a proper group gathering, or maybe how to have a proper audience with the Queen). I found it useless, boring, but I stuck with it. Even with these things, I found a calling with my music tutor. Elizabeth didn't bother learning such a thing, as she found it too difficult for her nine-year old self, but I enjoyed it. Especially the piano. It sounded so beautiful, especially when playing an emotional piece.

If I had to say so, I was quite happy. I had friends, Elizabeth and Ciel, Akiko staying by my side. We celebrated my tenth birthday right after my conversion, then my eleventh the following year. That same year, we celebrated Elizabeth's tenth birthday while the weather was still warm. Of course I got homesick sometimes, but it was temporary. I would go see Ciel and we would play for hours, falling asleep in the garden. Or we would hide underneath Uncle's desk, waiting to scare him. It was all so much fun.

And then the day came. I was roughly awoken by Akiko around eight in the morning, a cold December trying to make its way through my dark curtains. "Young Lady, hayaku onegaishimasu!" She pulled the covers off of me, helping me out of bed and getting me dressed in a two-piece sailor styled outfit, my hair being pulled up into my new classical look of pigtails.

"Nani?" I asked tiredly, rubbing my eye. Outside of the bedroom, I could hear the servants bustling around, all in a tizzy.

She didn't reply right away, just smoothed out my skirt and straightened up, leading me out of the room. We walked down the hall, rather quickly, heading to our main entrance hall. There, Paula was taking Elizabeth to our parents, father turning to look at us as we approached, mother turning away quietly. Brother wasn't home, as winter break would be in another week, but something told me that he would be home much sooner than expected.

"Girls, there you are," father knelt down to us, his face solemn. "I have some bad news to tell you… I'm sorry…" His eyes were devastated.

"Who was it?" I asked simply, living in a flashback. This is what happened when father died. The sad eyes, the "I'm sorry".

He looked taken aback, then seemed to remember that he didn't know much about my past. Our personal maids had moved by back now, giving us some privacy. "Your Aunt Angela went to go to Ciel's home for his birthday today a little early and…" He didn't know how to explain it. "There was a fire. She found it. They've called for officials… Your Aunt and Uncle perished, and they can't find Ciel anywhere… I'm so sorry girls…"

Elizabeth was instantly in tears. Mother's shoulders instantly hunched. I just stood there, blankly staring at the ground. No tears, no trembles. Just stillness. While Elizabeth went to be comforted by father, Akiko came over to me, kneeling down. "My Lady…?"

"I'm fine…" I murmured, face pale.

Finally, mother turned. "You're fine?" She sneered, her eyes puffy from her own tears. Funny, that was one of the only times I had seen her in a state of distress. "Your aunt, uncle, cousin are dead and you're fine?"

I stood there in silence, finally looking at her. "I've lost my entire family. I'm upset, but can live another day."

Elizabeth looked at me, sniffling as snot ran down her face. Father looked pitiful. "Francis… Leave her be. She's been through worse. We should not make her feel guilty about her way of handling it."

And that was it on the matter. Brother came home four days early as soon as word reached him. The funeral was the day after. We wore black for a while, Mr. Werrington coming to make sure that I was okay. Physically, he could see, I was fine. Emotionally, I wasn't there anymore. That was fixed after about a week or two, when my studies resumed. We spent Christmas at home, though it was rather bleak. Nothing too exciting.

Finally, there was a moment where I finally broke. Elizabeth and I had pleaded Akiko and Paula to let us go play outside in the snow, the incident at the Phantomhive Manor passing by about a month. We went out, dressed for the weather, trying to find a good place to build a snowman. We started out, deciding by the second part that we should go ahead and add some buttons. We split up, having Akiko and Paula helping us. I managed to find one nice stone, hearing that Paula found another one that would work. The next sound was a yelp and scream. We all turned, looking at each other to see who it was. Elizabeth. Who wasn't there. We hadn't realized how close to the drop-off by a small frozen stream we had been, and we saw the absence of snow that lead right down the short drop-off to the ice.

The three of us rushed over, my voice calling out her name though I couldn't hear it. Paula and Akiko got down to where she fell in the snow, body still. She had fallen on a bed of stones that ran down the entire length of the stream, the ice cracked beneath her. Paula scooped her up, Akiko helping her climb back up the slope.

"She's breathing, just unconscious!" Paula noted, the three of us rushing to our manor. "Lady Kumi, please go fetch your parents and brother, we're taking her to her room!"

I nodded, only really understanding that I needed to go get mother, father and Edward. I rushed up the stairs, heading towards the study where both of my parents talked with Edward. Good, no more running around to find anyone else. I bursted in without knocking, my pigtails falling out of place, my bangs that already hung close to my eyes falling into them. Panting, I tried to catch my breath, the three looking at me. "E… Elizabeth… Hurt… I…" I didn't need to say no more. Mother and father rushed past me, Edward going to me.

"Kumi, what happened? Take a breath, calm down…" He knelt down, hands on my shoulder.

"We… um…" I was forgetting my English. Take a breath… "We were outside… in snow… um… snow person?" He nodded, understanding. "She fell down the slope, and is not awake… I think I saw blood…"

He swallowed, nodding and standing up. He heard his name, being ordered to go find a doctor. I made my way to Elizabeth's doorway, listening intently. All I could hear were murmurs, but they were relatively calm. I peeked inside, seeing my family and a few servants in there to help out as needed around the bed. I sat by the door, waiting for anything to happen. Edward brought a doctor within a couple of hours, leaving me alone outside. All I could do was listen.

"What happened?" "When did this happen?" "No fever." "Head injury, she's a little scuffed up elsewhere." But nothing concerning how she actually was.

"Oh, she's awake!" Edward's voice quietly came about, my head perking up.

Standing, I went to the door and opened it enough for me to look through, Akiko suddenly appearing behind me. How much time had passed, I don't really know. But, time stopped when they got her to sit up a little bit, a bandage wrapped around her forehead to the back behind her hair that was now let down. Akiko now opened the door, the two of us standing in the doorway.

"Lady Elizabeth," the doctor started, "how do you feel?"

"My head hurts… um…" She looked around confusedly, seeming as though she was pondering something.

"Elizabeth, darling. What is it?" Father leaned in a little, trying to smile at her.

"What's… happening?" She looked around at everyone, thinking. "Mother, father, brother… I don't know who everyone else is…"

"What about Paula? And-and," Edward turned to me, gesturing for me to come over, "Kumi? You're sister?"

She looked at me, shaking her head. "No…"

My heels stopped in their tracks, my body freezing where it was. I opened my mouth to speak, just to close it again, hands curling into fists, and my feet taking me out of the room as quickly as possible. That was it. That was the point. Akiko managed to quickly catch me, getting in front of me and holding my shaking shoulders. "My Lady… Please…"

"It's my fault…" I choked, feeling as though I was going to begin sobbing but failed to produce a single tear. "Otousan was sick… Oniichan couldn't handle us… I don't know where Oneechan or Okaasan are, or if they're alive… And now three people have died and Elizabeth didn't recognize me and-"

"My Lady, breathe," Akiko cooed, going to fix my pigtails. "I'm sure it's only temporary… That was quite a blow she took to the head, right? She'll be better after some rest and time with her favorite sister."

I nodded, trying to feel comforted, but I didn't. Not that it really mattered, because it didn't get better. She really didn't remember me, but only the people who had been in her life since the beginning. She claimed that she felt as though she saw me in a dream, but nothing I told her rang any bells. There was no point in telling her that I was sorry about her falling and getting hurt, because she didn't remember the incident either. She barely even remembered Ciel and our aunt and uncle. Again, I thought that there was little point in reminding her about them. Until my life finally turned around.

* * *

So, for Kumi's conversion I actually kind of went based off of my own conversion into the Catholic Church. I know that the two religions are kind of different (and Queen Victoria's rule wasn't even really all too religious anyways), but have many similarities. I did a lot of searching for information on the religion, but couldn't find too much, so I ask that this is enough for now (I really won't be hitting on religion too much after this, so). Hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: The Ray of Hope

January. One month gone, but time in the household standing still. Father was working, brother had returned to school, and two regular nurses hired by mother would be around often, staying inside of Elizabeth's room for long periods of time-in a place that I refused to go near. I spent more time with mother, who was attempting to figure out a form of engagement.

"Of course," she would remind me, "you won't marry until you're around fifteen or sixteen, but it's good to have the engagement set. Have an open mind."

I would nod, keeping a blank face, not feeling worthy of any of it. It felt shameful to me that, as an adopted foreigner, I had to take up any kind of help that my two siblings would normally bring to the household-including this. Someone who wasn't a proper noble, nor carried normal blood through her veins, nor was even English was being given these opportunities. Someone who was just some child from a faraway land being stuck into frills and ribbons being who brought the misfortune of death and destruction with her.

If it's too hard to see, I was quite depressed for awhile. No, it didn't last for too long. It wasn't very serious, either. It was just there, lingering around me like a dark cloud waiting to strike. I needed at least a small ray of hope to break through it, and I did eventually get it.

Mother, father and I were in the study, Akiko quietly put off to the side of the room. We were discussing possible suitors to begin reaching out to, along with Elizabeth's current condition of amnesia. This wasn't a rare conversation, it was coming up more often as I would turn eleven within a matter of months. We were interrupted by a knock at the door, one of the butlers coming in with an envelope in his white gloved hand.

"Give it here." Father took it from him and proceeded to open the letter himself, finding the name of my Auntie Angela. "She rarely writes…" He murmured, reading it over. He was right; Auntie Angela only wrote us twice within the month, but never stopped by to see us. Mother and I watched him, noticing his eyes widening and moving to look at his wife. "Francis, read this."

She did so, giving a smaller version of the same reaction. "He's back…"

"Mother?" I asked, watching as Father stood. "Who's back?"

"Miss Yamada. Go get Kumi's coat." Mother ordered, the young woman going to do so. "Kumi, you and I are leaving. Come along."

I followed her quick footsteps, Akiko waiting by the grand doors with my coat. She helped me into it, a carriage being pulled around front. She was ordered to stay and help with Elizabeth the best she could, Father staying behind to keep everything in check. Being hurriedly lead inside of the carriage, we sat with the curtains pulled and tied in the center of the windows, just where we could see the white wonderland outside.

"Mother?" My voice squeaked a little, being given a little bit of a glare for being so meek. "Mother." Trying again more confidently. "Where is it that we're going?" I asked, beginning to find the route very familiar. Surely we weren't heading to where I thought we were going to.

"The letter from your uncle's sister-in-law was about Ciel," she started while looking at me, turning her gaze to the window at her left. "She said that he visited her at her hospital without any notice… He's alive, and the Phantomhive Manor is somehow standing…"

I could feel my heart beating quickly with anticipation, palms getting sweaty as the excitement of him still being alive swept through my body. "So… we are visiting him at his manor?" I asked to make sure, beginning to go up a small hill that would lead to the path of his home.

She nodded, staying quiet for the remainder of the time of the travel. We reached the front of the manor, the two of us looking out in awe. Sure enough, as it was stated in Auntie Angela's letter, it was standing. It honestly looked as though it had never been damaged other than what time would do to a building. We hurried out on our own before the driver could do let us out, being ordered to take the carriage around to the stables and to wait for us. We went to the door, mother knocking before crossing her arms impatiently, my smaller self standing quietly and anxiously. Finally, a creak of the door.

"Tanaka-san!" I smiled brightly, the older man bowing and letting us inside and out of the cold.

"My Lady… My Young Mistress…" He smiled, shutting the door behind us. "It is very nice to see you… I am assuming that you're here to see the Young Lord?" He asked, receiving curt nods.

"Yes. Take us to him immediately," Mother ordered, seeming to be at the end of her wit.

Tanaka nodded and walked us up the stairs, taking us to the left wing. I was attempting not to fall behind, looking around at the large interior that still gleamed, even in the relatively dark lighting. Somehow, I managed to make it to the end of our walk, Tanaka turning to the familiar wooden door and knocking.

"Come in," an almost unrecognizable voice called from the other side, my heart ready to jump out at any second.

The door was opened, Mother and I out of sight. "My Young Lord… Lady Midford and the Young Mistress Kumi are here to see you."

As Tanaka spoke, we came into view of the young boy who sat at the desk identical to that of his father's. Wearing an outfit of browns that one of a teenaged boy would sport, his teal hair fell into his blue eye, the other covered by a white eye-patch, a large white bandage on his left cheek.

The two of us hurried up to him, noticing a clad butler standing at his side with papers in his hands.

He looked at us for a brief moment, my eyes lingering on him for a moment as Mother rushed over to Ciel's side, hands being put firmly on his shoulders. He was quiet for the most part, Mother trying to smooth his hair back to get a better look at him. I simply watched quietly, the two giving small words such as "are you okay?" "I'm fine" and what not.

Finally, Ciel looked at me, standing and making his way next to me. I turned to face him, unsure of what to do or say. "Kumi… You're wearing your hair down…" He noted, looking me up and down with a blank expression.

"Oh…" I pushed my bangs out of my eyes, now remembering how I lacked the will to allow my hair to be pulled into the pigtails I had been wearing the past two, almost three, years, and instead let the dark mane flow down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. "Yes… Um…"

"Where is Elizabeth? I figured she would be here…" Ciel looked at Mother, the two of us falling silent.

"Elizabeth…" Mother started, thinking about her words. "She was in an accident. The doctor says that she hit her head too hard and it caused amnesia."

Ciel could probably hear how blank her voice sounded, looking at me, but not receiving a look back. My eyes were kept down, guilt building heavily in my chest. "I see…" He murmured. "What does she remember… then?" He asked, almost a little awkwardly.

"Myself and her father… She faintly remembers Edward…" She spoke more softly than normal in her reply. "However, she struggles to remember you and your parents, and barely remembers Kumi."

Another nod. Wow, he must've been in a nodding competition or something.

We didn't stay for too much longer. He didn't talk much to us, except for a brief introduction of his raven-haired butler named Sebastian. No answers on where he found him, who he was personally, nor how long he had been with Ciel. Just a name and stance on the social scale. I just couldn't shake the fact that he seemed so odd…

I didn't let it bother me. To be honest, I was just happy that my dear cousin was back safe and sound. On the inside, I guess I was just hoping that it would be the last time I would have to worry so much about him.


	8. Chapter 7: Moving a Little Too Quickly

"You know," Elizabeth spoke with a smile as she ate the vegetables on her plate, sitting across from Kumi and to the right of their father. "I think that Kumi should take my place with Ciel."

The Midford parents and older daughter looked at the little blonde, each giving their own looks of surprise, curiosity and confusion. "Elizabeth," Francis began as she set down her fork, "please explain why you would think such a thing."

"Yes," Alexis nodded, wiping his thin lips with his napkin. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Well…" Elizabeth began, looking at Kumi with kind green eyes as she spoke. "Ciel has been back for just over a year. He's twelve now, Kumi's thirteen." She gently clicked her heels together as she thought, trying not to fidget. "To be honest, I still don't remember much of my time with him, even with all of Kumi's wonderful stories of us as children…"

Kumi studied her face as the young girl spoke, dark eyes not leaving the pale color of Elizabeth's skin, nor the blonde of Spring that sat in her hair. "Sister, please explain further…" She urged, getting too lost in her sister's spoken thoughts to focus on the point of the rambles.

"I just think that Kumi should be his fiancée instead of me, that's all." Finally, she got to the point.

The family just looked at her, Francis beginning to study Kumi. If she had to pick between the two, it would probably be her adopted daughter. The young girl wasn't too bright when it came to schooling, but was finding a liking to fencing (as the rest of the family specialized it) and being of use to society and their family, no matter how hard the young girl found it to be. Working with finances was becoming easier for her, and her manners were definitely improving… But she wasn't Elizabeth.

"Eliza-" Francis was cut off by her husband's booming laughter, the two younger girls looking right at him.

"Elizabeth, you may have a good idea there!" He took a sip of water, smiling widely at her.

"You think so?!" She replied, hands clasped together at her chest.

"Yes… You think so?" Francis asked, eyes squinting as she watched him.

"Why not?" He looked over at his wife, his eyes joyous and bright. "Kumi could be of excellent help to Ciel and his family name while Elizabeth continues to recover. We can find someone else for our dear girl."

A moment of silence passed before Francis pushed her chair back and stood, giving him a firm look. "Perhaps you and I should speak about this in private?"

Alexis looked up, grinned, and nodded. Leaning into the girls at his sides, he murmured a "whoops, it seems like I'm in trouble" before standing and leaving the giggling girls alone in the room.

"Sister," Kumi looked over at her, the two being helped out of their chairs once they finished eating. "Are you sure about this?"

Elizabeth gave a little shrug, her curly pigtails bouncing as she walked beside her sister, their two maids staying close by. "I know you've been saying for the past few months that I was so excited to marry him, but…" Kumi leaned in a little, waiting for her to continue. "He seemed so awkward around me. On the other hand, he appeared much more natural when talking to you… As well as that, I just don't find myself too willing to be with him since he's so cold."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. I think you would be of better use to him. Does that make sense?" She asked, both pairs of feet stopping as their reached the hallway that held both of their bedrooms.

"I suppose, but it's Mother and Father's word…" Kumi reminded her, tugging at her pale green sleeves that flowed down to the base of her thumb. "I do not mind switching, but what they say goes…" A moment of silence. "Did I use that correctly?"

Elizabeth giggled and nodded. "I'm off to prepare for bed. I'll talk to you in the morrow." And with that, she went off with Paula rushing behind her, Akiko making her way to Kumi.

"My Lady?" Akiko looked down at her, moving to fix the half-bun in Kumi's hair.

"Akiko, I want to walk around for a bit longer. Is that okay?" Kumi asked, looking up at her maid's lighter brown eyes. She was given a nod, smiling and going to walk around their manor.

This isn't my decision… Kumi thought, looking out the darkened window that only showed miles of snow. He's still my friend, even if he's colder after all he went through… Whatever he went through… Her thoughts were cut off by voices from down the next hall. She looked around before sneaking down to the hall, already able to hear her parents' voices.

"...she would do better as a wife to a Viscount or-"

"Don't be silly, Francis. That's out of our rank-"

"She isn't fit to marry him-"

"What if she wants to?"

Kumi hid behind a corner at this point, now curious as to what was about to be said. She peeked enough to see the light from the cracked door to Alexis' study shine onto the wall. A little bit more, she peeked over, gasping when she saw a figure right next to the door. It wore a suit, from the looks of it, sporting longish dark hair that matched her own, and only stood a little taller than her. Before she could say anything, the figure looked up and turned to face her. All she could see were his glasses and a pink fountain pen in one hand with a book in the other. Anything else she could see vanished within moments of her catching the solicitor.

"...Fine. Ask her." Kumi looked up at Francis' voice, taking a step forward before hearing heavy footsteps, the young girl instantly turning around to scurry off.

"Ah, Kumi. There you are," her father's voice suddenly came from behind her, the young girl turning to face him. "Could you come here a moment?" He watched as his oldest daughter did so, the young girl seeming skittish. "Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble." She looked up at him now, being lead into his study.

"Kumi," Alexis began once he joined his wife at her side. "What are your thoughts on marrying Ciel in Elizabeth's place?"

She thought for a moment, trying to keep her mind focused on the logical reasons to actually do so. "I… I cannot say that it would be a bother to me… I would be very honored to…"

"See?" Alexis gestured to Kumi, looking at the blonde woman to his left. "It's set then. I'll handle the paperwork and talk to Ciel about it."

That was really it on the matter, only brought up again when Kumi went to go visit Ciel just to see how he was doing.

"The whole situation is sudden," he noted, the two cousins having tea together. "I don't mind it, though. I hope that we'll be able to be well together."

For the most part, life stayed the same. The stranger that Kumi had briefly encountered the night that Francis agreed to changing the engagement appeared twice within the next few months, but always vanished without a trace. Akiko never noticed, nor knew what Kumi was talking about when asked about it. Whenever that stranger appeared, however, she noticed how her parents would act a little odd.

One night specifically, Kumi sat in her room writing in her journal, sporting a new hairstyle that she seemed to really like (as she wore it daily) with her hair in a half-bun that was braided, with hair in the layer below pulled through into a ponytail. It was cute, and it made her seem more mature. Francis barely noticed when she opened the door, seeming a little out of it.

"Kumi," she started, the young girl noticing a shadow at the other side of her doorway. It must've been that stranger… "Your father and I have talked… And we want someone to constantly be watching over Ciel and to help him…"

Kumi stood, trying to not seem as suspicious as she actually was. "Is someone to move places soon?"

"You, to be exact." Francis crossed her arms, looking down at the small brunette. "Your father seems to think that you and Ciel marrying is a good idea, so you should begin to become used to the environment in which you will live in and to be of use to him."

Kumi knew how strange this request was, but didn't go against it. She simply agreed to it, watching her Mother leave once done, the figure behind her vanishing after looking up at Kumi for a second. What was happening? This whole situation wasn't right and she knew it. Even more so when she found out that Ciel agreed to it.

"Elizabeth," Kumi paced by Elizabeth's bed, simply being watched. "You know very well that none of this makes sense! Isn't it improper to have a young woman to stay with a young man before marriage?"

"You are right…" Elizabeth nodded, trying to think. "But I think I remember reading something about how it isn't uncommon… Perhaps Mother and Father have reasons for sending you over so early before your marriage?"

"I think it's best if I just go with that…" Kumi agreed, no longer wanting to think about it.

After the talk with Francis about her moving to Ciel's manor, she stopped seeing the stranger. Things were moving along as planned, Kumi arriving in the afternoon on a warm June afternoon. Akiko was to join her, the clad butler named Sebastian formally introducing himself and the three servants to the youngster.

"Mey-Rin here is our maid. Next to her is Finnian, our gardner, and Baldroy there is the chef," he gestured, the three looking at Kumi in awe. "If you need anything that Ms. Yamada cannot bring to you, please make me aware of it."

Kumi thanked him, feeling awkward in the darkened hall that once carried so much life in it. Sebastian took Akiko to explain to operations of the manor for future reference. Leaving Kumi with an equally awkward Ciel, their small adventure began.

* * *

As will be continued in the next chapter! Hooray for filler chapters, am I right? (someone help me please) I'll see you guys then, thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 8: A Normal Day

Early morning. On the second floor, two children slept soundly in separate rooms. Down on the lower floor, all but two servants still slept for the hour before they should go to prepare the manor for the day. The raven-haired butler walked beside the new brunette maid, Sebastian speaking to her in a low and calm voice.

"You've been here for two weeks and still get up the same time as I do," he noted to her, red eyes looking straight ahead. "The Young Lady does not need to be awaken for a full hour."

"Yes, but I prefer to prepare her tea and breakfast." Akiko replied as they entered the kitchen, the two beginning to prepare the two separate meals. "English food is a little too heavy for her right after waking up."

So it is, Sebastian thought, preparing a small batch of biscuits.

The other four servants slowly trickled in, Sebastian giving them their owners and leaving Baldroy to do final fixes on breakfast (under Akiko's supervision, of course) to begin preparing Ciel's tea. Soon followed by his equal, the two went to their prospective masters.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, My Lady." Akiko pulled the curtains to allow the light to shine into the grande room, her young master shifting under the covers.

"Ii otenki desuka?" Kumi asked quietly, giving a big stretch before going to sit up, Akiko pouring some simple lemon tea for her.

"Hai, ii desuyo…" She watched as the young girl swung her legs to the side of the big poofy bed, happily taking a sip of the tea. "Your first shared lesson with Phantomhive-sama is today. It's a history lesson." She noticed how the girl's sleepy expression turned to disgust, the young woman smiling for her a little. "My Lady, please. I understand that it is not your best subject, but I promise that it will go well."

"Hai…" Kumi responded with a lack of enthusiasm.

"I will be aiding Mr. Michaelis in some preparation for the charity event tomorrow. As you will not be attending, there is no need to fret about your clothing. Therefore, please focus on your studies and please practice your handwriting."

"That's quite a list…" Kumi noted, seeming more aware of her surroundings now that she was waking up. "Very well. Do you know Ciel's schedule?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Akiko replied, helping Kumi stand and changing her from her nightdress into a new corset and a slightly warmer dress to wear for the fall weather, then moving on to do her unique hairstyle.

When she was able to begin helping Sebastian, Kumi and Ciel were with their tutor for their hour session. As the two began to chop the large amount of dark chocolate, a loud "KYAAA!" rang out, both servants instantly looking up from what they were doing. Sebastian handled it, returning after a time seeming ready to get back to work,a few suds stuck in his hair.

Thankfully, this new maid is quite useful… He thought as he saw that over half of the chocolate they needed already chopped. She hardly messed up on basic chores and was ready to be of use. As this put him in a slightly better mood, he reached for the skillet and began simmering a mix of flour and baking soda. Just when he thought that it was becoming too quiet throughout the rest of the manor, a large boom sent out, Akiko freezing in what she was doing.

"I'll handle it…" She murmured, setting down the knife and moving past Sebastian with a bit of worry sitting in the back of her mind. Smoke was coming straight from the kitchen, the maid poking her head in to see the American chef on the ground with a large weapon that seemed odd to her. "Mr. Baldroy… What are you doing in here?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Surely that isn't necessary, is it?" She gestured to the flame-emitting object in his hands.

Before she could get another word in, he began to go on about explosions and art, barely listening. She lived in England all her life and could barely understand the odd string of English coming out of his mouth. "Please clean this up… I'll help with lunch momentarily." Akiko left him where he was, moving to the other side of the kitchen to fix what she could. "I'll begin cooking the meat we have left… You focus on the cabbage, please."

Meanwhile, Kumi stood behind Ciel's chair once their tutor departed, staring out the slightly opened window. "I see Finny made a mistake…" She murmured, Ciel squinting and standing beside her. Looking out, they saw Sebastian and the young gardener in a garden full of dead grass and leaves.

"So it seems…" He replied in a equal murmur, the two watching as Finny suddenly skipped off happily. Sebastian ran back inside quickly, the two teenagers took a minute to look at each other. As Kumi went to continue practicing her handwriting as instructed, Ciel suddenly made a noise.

"Hm?" Kumi stopped in her tracks and looked at him, soft brown eyes showing curiosity. "Did you say something?"

"Well…" He took a step forward, giving a little bit of a devious grin. "How about a snack?"

The two carried out their plan being as sneaky as possible. Akiko had returned to preparing a gigantic chocolate scene for the visiting children to arrive the next day, just as Sebastian had found his way back inside of the manor.

"Mr. Michaelis…" She began, staring up at a character who rode on a horse. "Who is that-"

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" All three of the troublesome servants rushed into the room in which the scene was being sculpted. Caught in awe of the fabulous scene, they began praising the artwork, Akiko standing there as she wished to speak.

"Wait…" Finnian looked up at the man of chocolate on his horse, looking a little confused. "Who is that supposed to be?"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, walking over to him. "It's that character that-" His eyes shot up to the top of the character, instantly freezing.

"That's what I wanted to tell you…" Akiko spoke up, Sebastian looking at the three servants. "About the head that's missing…" She quietly slipped out of the havoc as the three idiots were sent to look for Tanaka, going to prepare green tea for Kumi. She was soon caught up to by Sebastian, the two of them preparing the cart and taking it up to the study.

"Please pardon the-" Akiko noticed how Sebastian froze in his sentence, stepping to his side to see the two asleep at Ciel's desk. Ciel in his chair, Kumi in a pulled up chair with her head on the desk. Across from her and in front of Ciel laid the half-eaten head that had been plucked from its body. "You have got to be joking…"

The two servants walked in, Sebastian shutting the window, Akiko beginning to wake up Kumi, just to be interrupted by Sebastian's loud and annoyed voice telling his young master to wake up. Kumi jumped a little, instantly waking up and having chocolate wiped from her face, Ciel waking up with a bit of annoyance on his face.

Well, the scolding was worth the snack.


	10. Chapter 9: A Secret Is Being Found

"It was quite scary!" Kumi exclaimed to her sister as tea was brought to them in the parlor. She was paying her a visit before she and Ciel were to head to London for the change of the season. "Akiko and I were in London a little later than usual last night, and this scream just came out of nowhere!"

"Oh my!" Elizabeth had a gloved hand to her lips, watching the young girl across from her. "Any idea as to what caused the scream?"

"No, but there were some others in the area who suddenly ran away, calling for Scotland Yard," she replied after taking a calming breath. "They were calling out 'The Ripper! The Ripper is here!', but I couldn't convince Akiko to go over to see what they meant…"

"I have heard about that Jack going around town… Those poor women…" Elizabeth managed a sip of tea, Kumi doing the same. "And with you and Ciel going to London tomorrow… Please promise me that you will be as careful as you can be?"

"Of course, dear sister." As she would be, by all means. This only brought back memories of a man going on a killing spree at the Geisha house, only to be taken down by the other men there before more than a scratch could be laid upon anyone's skin. She didn't want to see what would happen if the blade did what it actually wanted to. So, when they traveled to London the following day, Kumi made sure to be aware of her surroundings.

"You seem more alert than usual," Ciel noted as he sat across from her in the coach, watching her stare out the window.

"Oh, do I?" She asked, looking at him now. "I apologize."

"My Lady, do not fret," Akiko spoke to her in a soft tone. "The Ripper will not be able to get you. He only appears to be going after prostitutes, after all." Yeah, that made her feel better. Not.

"I understand," she replied as the coach made its stop, Sebastian going to open the door and help the passengers out. Kumi followed Ciel and Sebastian inside of the town home, Akiko following closely.

"It has been awhile since the Young Master has come to the town house," Sebastian noted as he shut the door behind the trio.

"If I didn't have business here, I wouldn't have bothered to come." Ciel adjusted his top hat with a sneer, seeming bothered as always. "There are so many people, you can't even walk properly."

Kumi wouldn't say it, but she liked the crowded spots.

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes," Sebastian replied while leading the group up the stairs. "Those four are nowhere to be found here, so you will be able to spend your days in peach while having some more quality time with Lady Kumi." Sebastian smiled, seeming to find peace in the thought of the four other Phantomhive servants being nowhere to be found.

No more needed to be said. As soon as the study door was opened, every chance of peace and quality time was thrown out the window, for in the room searched the woman in red and her butler, along with a man of Chinese origin or whom Kumi had never met. Instantly, there was visible tension between the two, Kumi taking a step closer to Ciel, who bursted into anger.

"MADAME RED?! LAU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh! You got here rather-" Madame Red cut herself off once she noticed Kumi, instantly rushing over and giving her a tight hug. "Oh, my darling niece is here! This makes not finding the tea so much better!"

"Auntie… no air… um…" Kumi squeaked, soon seeming to be more of a deflated balloon than an actual person.

"Madame, she is trying to tell you that she cannot breathe…" Ciel sighed, watching as his fiancée was released and stumbled into the arms of Akiko.

"Darling, we need to discuss a few things with Ciel. Do you mind?" Madame Red asked Kumi, noticing the young girl trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I don't mind…" She shook her head, she and Akiko walking out of the messy study. They went to find her bedroom, Kumi sitting in the windowsill. "They are always talking in private…" She murmured, Akiko moving beside her.

"I'm sure that they're simply talking about something that a young lady shouldn't be in the presence of." Akiko smiled a little as she attempted to reassure the girl, studying her face.

"Auntie is still young, and a lady." Reassurance denied. "I just cannot keep the feeling that something is going on… He is always working on something and talking very quietly… Always to Sebastian, too." She took in some air, looking at Akiko. "Whenever anyone visits, I am never introduced. I must remain quiet and locked away. And then that person never seems to leave…" It was now her turn to study Akiko's face. "Do you know anything?"

Akiko instantly shook her head, knowing that she must deny anything. "No, he is simply a young boy running an entire corporation on his own…" She watched the girl give a small bob of the head, not seeming convinced.

Kumi had finally left her room right when Ciel and the two adults and two butlers were just to head out the door. "Oh, are you leaving?" She asked, Ciel turning from the front door to the landing of the stairs where she stood.

"Yes, we will return within an hour before dinner," he replied with his straight face, beginning to turn before suddenly stopping and turning back to her. "Don't go outside. Stay inside with Miss Yamada where it's safe." He then turned to walk out the door, Sebastian bowing to Kumi before shutting the door. He was worried about her…

I should use my time wisely… Kumi thought, looking up at the very top of the stairs, wondering if his study door was locked. Akiko was going around cleaning… She could surely do a bit of snooping. She was supposed to marry this boy, so why not know what she could beforehand. Silently, she slipped into the room, instantly heading for the medium-size wooden desk that sat in front of the wide window. Going through as many drawers as she could, she finally found clippings from newspapers and letters that were marked by a seal of royalty… This wasn't right. All clippings were of Jack the Ripper, all seals broken. She attempted to read what she could, barely able to make out the cursive. One thing did catch her eye, and it read as follows:

"My dear boy,

How are you? I have heard about the change in your marriage plans. I would like to meet with your fiancée for tea after you have returned home from London to take care of my 'request'. Please write once you have returned, (some words that stretched beyond her vocabulary).

Stay well,

Queen Victoria"

"What…" Kumi shoved everything back to where she found it once she heard footsteps just a few feet away from the door. She quietly made her way to the bookshelf to pretend like she was looking for something to read. However, the sounds passed, Akiko going elsewhere to dust. I shouldn't push my luck… Kumi made her way from the door, listening for the click behind her before quickly heading back into her room. She could hear the group return, two hours early as the clock was only at five pm, but didn't bother to go greet them. They went into one of the rooms and continued talking.

As they talked, Akiko knocked and was let in by Sebastian. "Master, there's a small problem…" She started, Ciel watching her. "Lady Kumi is beginning to become aware of your true role…"

Ciel simply looked at her, not seeming too worried. "She will find out eventually, but it's too dangerous for now. Try to keep her mind off of it as much as possible." Of course that was easy to say, but when he went later that night to do a bit of work at his desk, he found his once messy-yet-neat drawer with many papers shoved inside. She was closer to finding out than he had realized… She wasn't ready to figure out his role as The Queen's Guard Dog. Not yet, anyways.


	11. Chapter 10: Stop Running

Red. Deep crimson red that painted the floor, spilling around the small heels that a girl wore, unable to move from the tight grasp that kept her sitting. All she could do was stare at the bucket that the redness came from, eyes wide as she attempted to process the woman that had just screamed for her life and now laid sprawled out onto the wooden floor. How did this happen? When would she have been able to foresee that she would be in this situation?

Perhaps it was when Kumi sat alone in the townhouse, simply staring out at the gloomy night sky, wondering when her fiancé would return to her. Almost all of the time in London had been her sitting around with her nose in a book, unable to go outside as she would be unescorted. The only one she had to talk to was Akiko, so it felt good when she finally had a chance to sit with Ciel and her aunt, the three having tea and talking about everyday things that wouldn't give away anything suspicious about either parties to Kumi. She barely noticed how her aunt, who spoke so kindly to her, kept an eye on her as she drank her tea that Grelle had handed to her.

Perhaps it was a little later, as she sat there with an awful stomach ache, seeming pale and feeling feverish to the touch, and Ciel leaning in with concern as Madame Red took her pulse. The offer for Kumi to go to her townhouse so that Madame Red could get her some medicine and watch over her during the night seemed so harmless, except for the one who was actually suspicious of her in the first place. But how could Ciel say anything without causing major suspicion from his fiancée? He couldn't. So he had to watch her walk out the door with the woman in red, aided by her handmaiden. If he was lucky, she really would be taken to his aunt's home safely.

The only other things that would make Kumi know right away that something was wrong was when the woman pulled out a rag and a bottle from underneath her seat in the carriage, thrusting it onto Akiko's face, the young girl next to her yelling with confusion, just to have the same thing done to her once her handmaiden fell into slumber. By that point, she knew that something was quite wrong.

"Girls like you are so bland…" "...Grelle, stop playing around…"

What…? Where am I…? Kumi kept her eyes shut, feeling a restraint against her mouth, trying to regain her senses. Her arms were pulled behind her, around something hard… A chair? She couldn't move them, she could feel the cloth around her wrists. Okay… She attempted to move her legs a bit, still listening to the murmuring. She couldn't feel her legs, but it was possible to move them.

"Please, do not harm the Young Lady! She doesn't deserve any of this!"

Akiko? She opened her eyes, looking down at the ground. She was in a chair, sitting in a room with one candle sitting on a table next to her lighting the room. She looked up, feeling awfully dizzy, her vision still attempting to figure itself out. She could see three people across from her: her aunt and her butler standing in front of Akiko who was seated in a similar situation as her. The only difference was that she was free to talk. And she used that mouth to say anything that would keep the two who towered over her away from her young lady. But the woman in red finally turned around, giving a smile as she walked over.

"My dear Kumi, it's good to see that you're awake." She smiled, kneeling down. "You're awake a little soon, but that's just fine." She moved her hands to pull down the cloth that was put around her mouth, tied at the back of her head, but Kumi jerked away, refusing to be touched by her. "Dear, you must be more polite than that. As the future wife of the Watchdog…" She sighed, the girl refusing to look at her, despite seeming to be a little confused. "Very well. If you refuse to listen to me, then this is how we'll have to play." She stood, looking at her butler, Akiko watching Kumi with frightful eyes. "Grelle. Paint the wench."

"No!" Akiko tried to move away in her chair, Kumi looking at her. She attempted to call out, but only muffled sounds came from her. "Do not hurt her! Please, that's all I ask!"

"Oh, but there's no need to worry my dear…" Grelle smiled creepily at her, getting tools from a wooden box. "You won't need to worry about her once you've been painted in the only beauty that runs through you… That deep red."

"My Lady, look away!" Akiko called as Kumi watched, to be greeted by a knife in her lower abdomen, instantly coughing up blood. And yet, Kumi couldn't look away. How could it be that her aunt, who had always been nothing but kind and caring to her, seemed to be enjoying the cruel torture that they were bestowing upon an innocent young woman. It wasn't until they threw her to the ground, out of the chair and continued to cut her, that Kumi lost it. It was a live surgery, and she wanted them to stop it. She moved herself in the chair, hitting the table next to her and almost knocking the candle over. Madame Red had looked at her once Kumi had started with the ruckus, moving to catch the candle before it could fall onto the table and possibly start a fire.

"You little-!" She blew out the candle, walking over with her bloodied knife, pointing right at her. She was going to hurt her next…

Out of the corner of her eye, Kumi could see a familiar figure. She knew that something was going to happen, just like when her mother suddenly decided to have her move in with Ciel or for her to be Ciel's new fiancée. She managed a scream as loud as she could get past the cloth, the two adults moving over to stop her until the door flew open, the two moving in the shadows. Now their only light was the little bit of moonlight, a small shadow appearing over Akiko's now crimson body before being whisked away.

In response, Grelle stepped outside, Kumi hearing him trying to play as innocent right before giving into a crazed voice. If she listened closely, she could hear what sounded to be Sebastian's voice, though she couldn't be sure. Once Madame Red stepped foot outside, she could hear another very familiar voice, sounding as though he was accusing her of something, though she couldn't hear what he was saying very well. Now, she sat alone in darkness, with only a body of what was once her first real friend in that country.

For what felt like an eternity, she waited with agitated murders outside. However, once she heard the strange sound of some sort of machine (she could only guess, as she used her hearing alone), she grew worried. She was almost certain that she had heard Sebastian and Ciel, and now she felt the need to go make sure that they were okay. Even so, all she could do was sit there, thinking about a way to get her wrists untied so that she could stand up and run out. After about a minute of attempting to loosen the cloth, she felt something behind her, the cloth falling to the ground. A breath by her ear, but she couldn't get herself to turn to see who it was.

"Ike, Hisami." She wasn't even going to question how that voice sounded familiar, or how it spoke in her native tongue and knew her real name. She passed it off as the stress of seeing the murder of Akiko. That didn't matter. She pulled the cloth off her face, taking a deep breath as she ran past the body, into the doorway just in time to see her around be thrown to the ground by a man with long red hair with a strange contraption in his hand. To the side, Ciel in what would be considered as lower-class clothes and Sebastian with a bloodied shoulder stood in a small state of shock and surprise. They were looking up, as though watching something unfold, but she couldn't see a single thing other than another body on the ground. They were talking about something called a "cinematic record", but she was so disoriented by all that had just occurred, she couldn't understand what was already gibberish to her. By the time they were done, the red-haired man pulled her aunt's red coat off of her and put it on up to his elbows, trying to walk off. Kumi felt like she was in shock, trying to completely come out of the shadows to them. Once Sebastian and the man were out of sight, leaving Ciel with the body, she took a shaky breath and moved into the moonlight, looking at the boy's back.

"Ciel…" She barely got her voice out, her body shaking uncontrollably.

Ciel turned to look at her, his one uncovered eye widening a bit. "Kumi…!" He picked up his fallen eyepatch before standing, placing it back over his eye as he went to her and sitting her on the step, trying not to look inside. "You got free..." He looked down at her white (now red) heels and the bottom of her blue dress that was stained in blood, probably from her walking over to the door. "What happened?" He asked, seeing the distress on her face.

"They killed Akiko… For no reason…" She got out, letting out a shaky exhale. "I shouldn't have gone with her…" She took a breath, looking at the second corpse lying outside. Wait a second… "'You got free'? Did you know I was in there?" It would be an odd choice of words if he didn't know that was held captive.

But, it was something that he was only able to know for sure from the record he saw moments before. "No… I only assumed that you were held captive…" He kneeled next to her, the distraction of her in distress keeping him from feeling weak from the shock he had just experienced. "You don't deserve to go through something such as this…"

Kumi simply looked at him, then up at the sky. There, the red-haired man from before was falling to the ground, Kumi almost trying to prepare herself for seeing another death, but being caught off guard by Sebastian appearing in front of them, kicking him off into the near distance. "What's happening…?"

"Oh…?" Sebastian smirked at the injured person on the ground, looking at what must have been the odd contraption, with what appeared to be Sebastian's tailcoat jammed into it, that Kumi had heard earlier. "I should expect no less from a reaper." What was the butler speaking of? "A physical assault cannot kill you. But…" He reached down and picked it up, pulling the clothing out as he looked at the shine it gave. "What if I were you use this?"

"What is he going to do…?" Kumi swallowed, unsure if she could see anymore death in one night. Ciel moved her closer to him, attempting to block her line of sight as the crimson man screamed out once a foot was firmly pressed upon his could hear the whirring sound again, causing her to peek from behind Ciel as Sebastian raised the machine up over his head and down…

...Just to be blocked by a thin pole. Everyone followed it up, seeing a shadow on top of the building. It wasn't the one that Kumi had been seeing, as this one was taller and sturdier built. He pushed his glasses into place, glaring upon the group. "Please pardon the interruption…" He called for the rod to return to him at a length that was easier to hold, keeping a formal air about him. "I am William T. Spears from the Management Division of Grim Reaper Dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper."

Kumi now looked at Ciel, who was too focused on the new member of the fiasco to notice. Did he understand what was happening? Her attention was taken away from him as the man leapt down from the building, his all black attire, matching his properly styled hair, more visible as he landed upon his comrade's head. Opening a book, he acted as though an advocate of the law, especially once he spoke.

"Dispatch member Grelle Sutcliff," he started. Kumi blinked, unable to fully realize that that was Grelle. William continued on. "You are guilty of having violated our ordinances." As he listed off each offense, he gave Grelle a swift kick at the face, listing them as killing those not on the "to-die" list, using a death scythe without permission,and for fully exposing himself to an innocent human.

Kumi looked back at Ciel, opening her mouth to speak before she finally got a good look at him. He seemed so stern, yet a little empty. At the same time, he looked as though he was being protective, still attempting to keep her close to him. Sebastian soon made his way over to the couple, the pair going on their way to wherever it was they were going.

"I apologize for the prolonged wait, and for exposing a young lady to such events." He gave a bow, the two simply looking at him. He then looked up, mainly at Ciel, placing a hand over his heart. "I apologize for not capturing Jack the Ripper."

"Let it go," Ciel sighed, now looking at the body of his deceased aunt. "Just… Let it go…" He then went silent, Sebastian putting a hand to his cheek and remarking how he was chilled to the bone, suggesting that they return to the town house. Ciel simply nodded, standing as he responded with how he agreed to the idea. He stumbled, Sebastian catching him just to be slapped away. "I can stand on my own," he growled, Kumi standing next to him with a concerned face.

"Ciel…" She murmured, the boy looking at her with an automatic stern look, barking a "what?" at her. She gulped, watching him instantly catching himself and apologizing. "We can't leave Akiko here…"

"The officials will handle it, Kumi. Don't worry about it." He looked her over, sighing. "Let's go…"

"You need to explain this all to me, you know!" She raised her voice as they started to walk. "Why Akiko's dead, why Auntie is lying here dead, and why she had referred to me as 'future wife of the Watchdog'! What is a reaper and what happe-"

"Enough, Kumi!" Ciel snapped, stopping in his tracks. "Now come along or freeze out here." He started to walk off, seeming angry with her.

Sebastian gently urged her to walk, trying to keep Ciel within their sights. "Do forgive him, My Lady. You will have an explanation soon enough. The Young Lord simply needs some time to think about how to tell you everything." He assured her, trying to keep her at as much ease as possible.

It wasn't until a day where a woman is to wear white one last time that she would get answers. The couple presented their aunt with a red dress, Kumi carrying a bundle of spider lilies to lay with with her. She had also brought a separate bundle to Akiko's new grave, that laid next to two others-in hopes of being with her again. Ciel walked up behind her, the girl quiet. "Both of her parents are dead. They were buried here, so she at least gets to be with them… She has a brother who lives in America. He's coming to pay his respects with her in two weeks time." She took a breath, feeling constrictive in the black dress that covered every inch of her body, the veil she wore held by a small headband, her hair flowing without it's normal style. She turned to her fiancé, her face stern. "I need an explanation, Ciel."

The boy simply looked at her, feeling guilt weigh in his chest. He inhaled, straightening up as he began to speak. "You are engaged to Earl Phantomhive, son of Vincent…" He started, holding his cane out strongly. "You are also engaged to the Queen's Watchdog, the overseer of the dangers of London's Underworld. You are engaged to someone who could die at any time in his life, with no warning. So, Kumi Midford. What do you say to that?" He was almost expecting her to freak out, to be sure that he was going crazy. He thought that she would run off back to her parents and not dare to return.

Instead, she looked him over, taking a moment to process his words. Calmly.

"You will be in danger almost 24/7. There is very little that I can do to protect you." He added on, almost hoping that she would leave. It would keep her safe, in the very least.

Now, the girl grinned, looking at him. "It looks like I'll just have to be a wife of Ciel Phantomhive who can protect herself then." She wasn't going to back down without a fight. She was done running from the horrors of the world, like what her mother had told her to do.

I'm sorry mother… But I'll have to stop following your instructions as of today…

A ways away, watching the group of three, an older boy in a blackened kimono stood out of sight, no book nor pen in hand. Fate was handling itself, and he need not to interfere. He gave a grin, his cheeky face seeming calm. "Hisami-chan… ganbatte."

* * *

Translation notes:

Ike = Go

-chan = A title added to the end of names, normally girls or young children (also can apply to teenage girls)

Ganbatte = Good luck.


	12. Chapter 11: To Prove One's Worth

"Have safe travels~! Don't forget to write!" The peppy Indian lad waved his arms as he stood at the door of the London townhouse, the first day in which the clouds started to grow closer together.

"The next time we return here, the townhouse will be in shambles…" Ciel complained to himself as he and Kumi got into the carriage, his fiancée glancing out the window as the lad's butler stood behind him.

"Yes, I must say that I agree…" She mumbled, leaning back in her seat. She couldn't wait to return to the manor and to simply have the small bit of time to relax.

The past couple of weeks had been stressful, our main cast adding two new members: Prince Soma, the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal, and his butler, Agni. The pair from India had gone to London in search of a former palace maid, which only ended in shambles when Sebastian had to compete in a curry cooking competition and the maid still went along with the Englishman that had taken her from the palace. The only good thing that Kumi saw coming out of this was helping to handle the issue of those who had been entranced by a blue lobster used in some of a competitor's curry, helping to protect those trying to escape from the chaos. Of course this would look good in front of The Queen herself. However, it was now time to relax some.

Even though this should normally be the case, Kumi found herself met with a letter bearing the seal of the Queen on the back. She looked up at Tanaka, then back at the letter, then pointed for herself. "Are you sure this is for me?" She asked, seeing her name written on the front. "Not for Ciel?"

"I was instructed to give this to you upon your return," Tanaka replied. He removed the contents of one paper from the envelope, handing it to her. "I will be taking my leave now." He bowed to Sebastian, who had just entered the study, then proceeded to walk out, Ciel watching her intently as she read through the letter.

"I don't understand…" She furrowed her eyebrows, re-reading everything again. "She wants me to solve a case?" She looked at Ciel, the boy now copying her facial expression. "She says that women are reporting of feeling ill with no cause. Some are even becoming bedridden… She also says that this is a good test…"

"It's The Queen's orders, you have to undertake them." Ciel spoke as he sat as his desk, seeming to be wavering something. "You should spend today to relax some, then start tomorrow. Perhaps you should find a book to read for the time being." He watched as she nodded, exiting the room to go find the library.

Sebastian looked at the tiny lord, studying. "Is something the matter?" He asked, standing with his normal composure. "You seem to be rather conflicted, My Lord."

"And do you actually care?" Ciel smart-mouthed, giving him a harsh look.

"Why, I always care about my Master's health, Sir." He gave him his devilish smile. "It is simply my duty as your butler."

Ciel just gave him a look, not finding any reason why not to speak. "She's getting into something that may be too dangerous for her. This is the start of that." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs and lacing his fingers together, resting them on his stomach. "This is more than what the eventual wife of the Queen's Guard Dog should be doing…"

Of course he was probably correct in that statement, but what he didn't know was that Kumi was actually a very curious young lady who was good at hiding it. This was no longer just The Queen's Guard Dog, but more of the Queen's Guard Dogs. Pluralized. It was almost 1890, there was no time for crooks to get away with their crimes simply because the extra available help was sitting at home reading poetry or learning to waltz.

The daily reports made by the Double Charles duo was even more convincing of her possible role. The two simply followed the girl every time she went to London, seeing where she was going and what she was doing. Then it was only Queen Victoria asking if they had any news of her for a couple of days, yet the two came up empty-handed. She hadn't left the manor, the thought of her not being able to complete the investigation of course crossing all of their minds.

If that were the case, they would have heard something. Instead, Kumi was found by Ciel and Sebastian in the library with medical books and notes galore surrounding her on the floor.

"Kumi…" Ciel started, not even being given a glance by the girl. "What is it exactly that you think you'll accomplish by sitting on the floor?"

"Hush." She pointed her finger up at him, moving one sheet of paper to a different side. "This helps me think. The desk is too small. This is good."

"Miss, we could seat you at a larger-"

"I said I'm good." She cut Sebastian off, looking at a full page of paper with her own handwriting, crumpling it up and tossing it towards a pathetic pile close by.

"Well, will you at least explain if you've found anything?" Ciel sighed, walking over to take a look at some doctor's records. "How did you get this?"

"I'm cute, I can get almost anything with my sweet face."

He was so tempted to reply with a snarky comment, but kept himself on the main subject. "Kumi, progress report."

She sighed, handing him a piece of paper after shuffling her mess around a bit. "The women have no infection and have no wounds that are consistent with each patient. I'm seeing how different food might make certain people sick, but there aren't any good books on that subject." She finally looked up at him. "I'm about to rule that theory out."

"Okay, good…" He returned the paper back to her, looking at a page of a book that talked about food poisoning. "What are your leads?"

"Working on it." Back to her hyper-focused state it was.

"Kumi, you-"

"My Lord." Sebastian stepped up, looking as the girl continued to look through pages in books. "Perhaps she has an idea, but she simply needs to look more into it. Maybe she'll have something within a day or the day after?"

Or that night. In only her night dress, she shuffled to Mey-Rin's door, her long hair flowing down with nothing holding it up. She had with her one of the books from earlier that day, using her free hand to knock on the door.

"Hmm…?" Mey-Rin heard the knock again, going to put her glasses on before slowly making her way to the door, stretching her arms over her head. She felt herself wake up with the amount of surprise that came across her when she saw Kumi on the other side. "Miss?! What are you doing awake at this hour?!"

"Mey-Rin, do you wear powder?" Kumi asked, taking in no consideration for the time. She hadn't slept a wink all night either way.

"Powder? No, I'm afraid I don't… May I ask why, Miss?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Where did you buy my new powder from?" She asked, seeming to be thinking hard.

"From a shop called Rosie's… Miss, are you only in your nightgown?"

"Thank you Mey-Rin." With that, she shuffled back to her room, leaving the maid to only stare after her with the most confused look on her face. Hoping that that would be the only strange occurrence of the night, she returned to bed, hoping to catch the last few hours of sleep before she had to go awake the now odd miss.

Kumi was woken briefly in the morning with both Mey-Rin and Sebastian on either side of her bed. She didn't feel fantastic, she felt a little woozy and almost feverish. A couple of the symptoms described by some of the patients… She slowly sat up, Mey-Rin insisting that she lay back down.

"No, no…" She waved her away, looking at her vanity. "Mey-Rin, that powder…" She gestured for it, being handed the small silver box with a gold rose on the top of the lid. "It's powder…" She looked at Sebastian, handing the box to him. "Please give this to Ciel… I'm getting dressed. Tell him that I know what it is…" She watched him bow before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him, then looking at Mey-Rin. "Yes, I slept in powder."

"I… I can see that…" She answered as though tired of this already. "B-b-b-but you should rest in bed, yes you should!" She watched as the girl stood, using her night stand to stabilize herself.

"No, get me dressed. We're going to town…" She told her, getting dressed, her hair being put in its normal style. She walked out slowly, taking as deep of a breath as she could to keep the wooziness down. "I'm not eating breakfast." She walked all the way down to the staircase, seeing Ciel at the bottom of the center case.

"Kumi? Why did Sebastian just give this to me?" He asked, holding up the silver box. "And why do you look si-"

"I'm going to London. If I take that I'll lose it. I'll explain when I get back, and I'm not sick."

They got Tanaka, who somehow had just enough energy to drive, to get the maid and Miss to London, Kumi having Mey-Rin wait for her at the small shop while she went to Scotland yard, carrying her letter with her. She was going to have to copy Ciel for this part… She walked in, instantly being looked at by the men inside, one younger man stepping up. This was the one she wanted to see.

"Is there a problem Miss?" He stood tall, his auburn hair barely smoothed down to conceal any messiness.

"Are you Detective Abberline?" Kumi asked, the man blinking a bit in confusion before replying that he was, indeed, Abberline.

"Good. I believe that you help my fiancé often?" She showed him the seal on the back of her envelope, the other workers now turned back to what they were doing.

"Wait, you-" He was cut off by Kumi holding the letter close to herself, standing as confidently as she could make herself before she spoke.

"I didn't want to bother you without having a good lead for this case I'm working on. Could you come with me?" She asked, trying to be firm yet polite. "I can explain what's happening on the way."

"Miss, I must have-"

"I would honestly hate to have to bother Ciel while he's busy with his own life just to get you where I need you to be… Would you rather deal with him or me?"

At the moment, he couldn't tell. He simply went along with it, walking with her down the sidewalk past shops. He was explained that women were becoming sick, which he had heard, and that her biggest lead was a new shop with powder that had made her feel sick like the other women after wearing it for the first time. "So you believe that this new shop has something in its powder making people sick?"

Kumi nodded, seeing Mey-Rin near the shop. "Whether it's purposely put there or not doesn't matter. If it was, there must be a great reason to put something in it, which I must find out and decide for myself. I simply want you there to be a bit of a witness." She gave her letter to Mey-Rin, having her put it in her dress' pocket to hide it.

 _How do I keep getting stuck with these Phantomhive people… Even his foreign fiancée is odd…_ Abberline simply sighed and agreed, following her into the shop where two women, both appearing in their mid to late twenties, stood at the counter to greet them.

"Excuse me," Kumi walked over, hoping that she wasn't visibly flushed in the face. "I was wondering if I could talk to you…" She smiled kindly, the women looking kindly at her. "You see, I've heard that your shop is becoming popular, and with that, I thought that you should know that I've had a small problem with my powder…" She frowned a little bit, the younger of the two women tensing up.

"I see…" The taller one with sandy brown hair and freckles smoothed out her dress, looking the girl over. "And what is the problem? Was it with the box?"

"No, you see, I put it on for the first time yesterday and now I'm feeling quite dizzy and feverish."

"Well, look here!" The younger one with blue eyes and blond hair crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at her. "We can't tell you why those women are falling ill all of a sudden, but we can tell you that it is not due to our powder!" Well that was quite defensive.

"Yes, it would be better for you to go to a doctor…" The older one told her, placing a hand on her hip.

"Miss!" Abberline called over, holding an opened silver box that matched the one that Kumi had at home. "Is this the powder that you were talking about?"

"Hey!" The blond girl barked, starting to walk from the counter. "Don't just go opening things if you have no intention on purchasing them!"

"I must say, this wreaks terribly of iron…" He closed the lid, Kumi walking to the few other makeup products and giving a small sniff of them, then letting Abberline do the same. "All of these!"

"If I did everything correctly, the symptoms of the women are that of iron poisoning from the makeup products here…" Kumi looked at the women, the brunette taking a step back as the blonde slowly started towards the door, Mey-Rin coming up behind her and taking her arm firmly. "Detective Abberline, you should probably take them into questioning for me… They wouldn't be trying to run if they weren't guilty of something."

"Yes, I must agree…" He left, returning with help to take the women.

"I'll give you until tomorrow to get information. I'll see you to get the last bit of information, if you don't mind." She smiled cheekily at him, ready to go home.

。。。。

In the large throne room, five people were gathered to report on Kumi's investigation. This group included herself, Ciel, the Double Charles, and Queen Victoria herself. Both Kumi and Ciel stayed in a kneeled position, even as they spoke.

"The two women who were taken into questioning, Rosie and Sarah Smith, confessed that they were hoping to have the popular become popular enough to reach more of the higher class of women. With the amount of iron used in their products, continued use could lead to more serious health problems in those women's future. They have been arrested for their crimes along with two men who were making the products for them, and other makeup products that can be bought in the London area are currently being investigated to make sure that they are safe to use." Kumi explained clearly, somehow keeping her nerves down.

"You have done quite well young lady. You should be proud of yourself for accomplishing this on your own." Victoria smiled softly, turning her gaze to Ciel. "Dear boy, what words do you have to say for your future wife?"

It took him a second to respond, almost unsure of what to say. "She has proven to be efficient in handling the case by herself, and has left no doubts in my mind that she will continue to be useful in the future, if it is so allowed."

"I see." She looked at the two of them, only really seeing the top of their heads. "Rise, the both of you. I wish to see your faces." She watched as they slowly stood, both seeming respectful in the way they carried themselves. "Young lady. You have proven to both your fiancé and myself that you are efficient enough to share the burden that is handling these difficulties for me." She paused, looking her blue dress up and down, the girl for once sporting a normal up-do to wear a stupid feathery cap. "However, it is unfitting of one of no real status to be marrying an Earl of a household."

Kumi could feel her stomach drop, almost certain that something about her being gone and done with about to be said.

"Therefore, perhaps it is about time to rank you as one who can then marry an Earl."

Of course this seemed sudden, but it went on as plan. The young girl, who went from a nobody in her childhood to a miss all the way until the tender age of 16, would then be that of a Countess-a Lady.

Her life sure was turning into quite an adventure.

* * *

So, I got to see Book of the Atlantic in theaters! It was so cool to see one of my favorite anime on the big screen!

Also, I just read chapter 129 and HOlY CRAP! I won't be inputting the 2ct unless I feel like it could aid Kumi's story in some way. However, we're still pretty early in the series. I want to use Kumi up until Book of Atlantic, and then I plan on making the story mainly about her.

Plus, I'm planning on making the Circus arc pretty short, and I don't know if I'll do a couple of other arcs here and there. Let's goooooo!


End file.
